User talk:Moonpelt1786
Joining Can I join SkyClan and ThunderClan? ThunderClan: Crowkit- A black tom with icy blue eyes. SkyClan: Sagekit: A gray speckled she-cat with green eyes. Thanks! -Sagestorm70 18:54, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Zero. :/ -Sagestorm70 19:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) MOONEH *glomps* HAI HAI HAI HAI HAVEN'T SEEN CHU IN FOREVER :DDDDD Kiba Inuzuka w00f w00f! :D 21:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey!! :I can't believe you're here again!! How have you been? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Questionsss~ hey Moon~ :3 I have a few questions. One, I need Jet's description. (cause i forgot and i wanna make a ref so I won't forget XP) two, do you still RP Sunblaze? Kiba Inuzuka' w00f w00f! :D 23:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC)' Alright. I was wondering who RPed Sunblaze. Kiba Inuzuka' w00f w00f! :D 21:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC)' :Go back oooooonnn~ D: Kiba Inuzuka w00f w00f! :D 02:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm really sorry 'bout last night D: I was sleeping and dreaming about Kiba and Konoha and Seireitei and Ichigo and Jugo and Toshiro... <3 lol. Toshiro Hyorinmaru cannot be two DeathGod's sword! 14:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) SkyClan Can I create a SkyClan cat? Robinpaw: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 00:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hai moon, It's Nighty98. IRC plz kthxbai. --ShodnI can't stand him, I hate him, I need to escape! 16:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes please. IRC >3< --The Original Echo The one and only Sierra!! X333 17:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey If you don't mind,I wanna you to know that I put a fanart with Sun and Dustblaze.The Gost Pazuzu ,the greatest villain ever! 13:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Silverpaw Silverpaw is ready to become a warrior. You role-play the leader of ThunderClan, right? How do I make her a warrior? (I want her warrior name to be Silvermist.) HollyleafOfThunderclan You have their friendship, and that is a loyalty that never dies 01:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Do you role play the leader of Bloodclan? Shade right? I want to be a warrior, Shadow - large, handsome, pure black tom with a scarred muzzle, and sky blue eyes Stoneclaw33 September 30th, 2011 4:15 am Oh, you role play the leader of Thunderclan. Then I will be the same cat but in thunderclan called Shadowstrike. 06:32, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Can I make whatever history, and family, I want with them? 14:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) can i join both of the clans,thunder and sky?thunderclan-Silverpaw,7 moons,silver and black fur,tom.roleplayed by masonjarius.Skyclan-Pumakit,4 moons,sandy brown with ginger patches,she-cat.roledplayed by masonjarius.If i join il try my best to contribute. Wiki Hi, I was just wondering if you would like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki. It is a fanfiction wiki were you can write fanfiction, roleplay, create your cat/clan, or just chat with friends. here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki Can I join RiverClan with: Shellpaw-Cream she-cat with sea-green eyes. Puddlepaw-Gray-brown tom with blue eyes flecked with gold. HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 00:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Riverclan Can I add Stormfrost, Clovershine, and their kits please to Riverclan? RC Can I have a riverclan character? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 23:59, February 24, 2012 (UTC) RC Hi, I want to make a cat in RiverClan. I want to make a medicine cat, plz! Tortoiseshell she-cat with river-blue eyes. She is nineteen moons old. Sunset Echostar 03:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC)Sunset Echostar Joining RiverClan Can I join RiverClan with; Garlicfur: Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Tansyflower: Golden she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,]][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| '''it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:02, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm not very sure how this works, so.... HI! CAN I JOIN RIVERCLAN? I have this epic kitteh I've submitted to fanfictions and stuff, so.... Can I? (P.S. I just had a donut and am very hyper. Please spare me.) -Chocobo Oi, :Drewww :c I've missed youuu. :Like, seriously. You're one of the few people I wanted to stay in contact after this wikia broke down and crumbled. ;n; But you vanished. :Bwah, you'll probably never read this, and you probably won't remember me, but if you ever wanna talk, I do have a skype which is this.echokip ouo if you ever wanna catch up sometime >u>; :I'm such a hopeless fool who just wants her senpai back, ok xDD Echo ''Kelly'' 22:27, February 5, 2013 (UTC) New character Hai my name is Breezy and I want a cat roleplay Can my name be Silverkit? (2moons) I want silver fur with dark grey speckles Ice blue eyes She cat Breezy1235 (talk) 14:35, July 23, 2016 (UTC)breezy1235 I would like to add a character to ThunderClan named Starlight.She is a gray She-cat and very loyal to her clan.Please message me if she is ever put in ThunderClan or cannot be.--Leopardstar733329 (talk) 20:49, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Hello, there! Is it okay if I were to join in this roleplay? Here are my characters- |ThunderClan| Twistedkit-A small, sickly thin calico she-cat with amber eyes. Her most striking appearance is the bent, broken tail she has. Featherpaw- A black tom with white paws and a white chest. He has green eyes. Amberpaw- A golden brown tabby she-cat with silky fur and green eyes. Lightstreak- A golden tabby tom with brown eyes. Cloudchaser- A fluffy white she-cat with pale blue eyes, mother to Sparkkit Sparkit- A golden, fluffy tom with brown eyes |WindClan| Nightfeather- A tortishell she-cat with green eyes |Rogue| Silhouette- A completely black cat with short fur and amber eyes Okay, so.. uh, yeah, Nightfeather and Lightstreak basically had a forbidden relationship, and that gave 'em kits, so naturally Nightfeather dumped all but one kit on Lightstreak (Who gave them tohis OTHER mate, Cloudchaser, the little lying mouse-brain..) and named hers Flowerkit. Then Flowerkit managed to get out of the nursery and she got hit by a monster, right on the tail, thus breaking it and permanently injuring her. She was dumped onto Lightstreak then, who dumped her on Cloudchaser like he did the ither two. Because of Flowerkit's injury, she was renamed Twistedkit, and she had to stay in the nursery until she was eight moons old so she could get used to everything. Twistedflower (talk) 07:59, December 25, 2019 (UTC)TwistedflowerTwistedflower (talk) 07:59, December 25, 2019 (UTC)